


Curfew

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil is up past his bedtime.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Curfew

“Virgil!” Logan said, light streaming into Virgil’s room from the hallway. “No video games after bed. You need to be sleeping!”

Virgil groaned as Logan came over and took away his DS. “Sleep,” Logan instructed.

“I can’t,” Virgil whined.

“Because your eyes are being constantly assaulted with blue light, and you therefore feel less tired,” Logan said. “Take it away and you’ll sleep better, and for longer.”

Virgil pouted. “I was getting to the good part of the game.”

“The game will be here tomorrow, when you’re well-rested,” Logan said. “Sleep.”

“Five more minutes?” Virgil begged.

“Sleep,” Logan insisted. “Please.”


End file.
